Cocktail
by La.Tua.Cantante.83
Summary: A gift to my wonderful reviewers. He walks into a dimly lit lounge to find the most magnificent creature he's ever seen sitting alone at the bar. An Edward/Bella One-shot, rated M.


**A/N:** Here it is, my lovely reviewers. As promised, my sultry one-shot for all your diligent reviews. I hope you like it. I don't usually do such naughty writing, but it's one of those fantasies that you just need to have played out. This is one of those movie scenes that you really hope happens to you in real life.

Thank you all again, so much for all your support for Best Laid Plans. If you've never read it, and you just happened to stumble on this, please go and check that out, my chapter story about wayward decisions and fated love. I truly appreciate each and every one of you! You have NO idea! Enjoy! (Oh, and please review!)

The song for this one-shot is _Koop Island Blues_, by Koop. It is SO unbelievably sexy. I highly suggest you check it out!

**Cocktail**

I parked the car around the back of the bar, where it would be inconspicuous, deep in the shadows. This really wasn't my scene. I wasn't one of those men that regularly hung out at bars, but I'd heard good things about this one. It was more upscale than the alternatives, and I'd chosen it for that reason. It was the type of place you could walk into wearing a suit. I wasn't interested in loitering around the more popular joints that were frequented by college students and women wearing miniskirts and halter-tops, dancing on the bar. I wasn't trying to be pompous, but I knew what I was looking for wouldn't be there.

The lounge was dimly lit, and glowed softly with ambers, reds and blues in diffused tones. Slow, hypnotic music played in the background. It was warm and comfortable, the fire in the back of it emitting heat throughout the room. The booths were leather—real, not that terrible synthetic excuse for leather—and there were comfortable sitting areas where patrons could gather in small, intimate groups. The room was nearly empty, but for a few stragglers. A gruff-looking man sat alone at the very end of the bar, buried over his imported beer. He was dressed well, but his tie was loosened and he looked like a train wreck. Two other men in khakis and polo shirts sat in a booth on the far wall. A couple sat very close together on a sofa in the middle of the lounge. The bartender nodded to me to acknowledge me, but none of the patrons looked up when I came in, save for the blonde who was on the date. She eyed me up predatorily and licked her lips. Her date didn't notice. He, like the rest of them, was too distracted by the beautiful dark-haired woman sitting at the bar.

I followed their gaze to her. My eyes grazed her up and down appreciatively, over and over. The form-fitting red dress draped over her gracefully, clinging to her like a second skin. It fell over her shoulders and dipped so low that I could see the feminine dimples on the small of her back, leaving the rest of her shoulders and her back bare to me. She was just the right combination of lean muscle and voluptuousness, and her dress accented every exquisite feature. It hugged her just right that showed a tempting peek at the round curves of the side of her breast. Her silky dark hair was piled loosely on top of her head, so it showed off the long angles of her throat. Even from where I stood I could see that the long slit up the side of her dress left little to the imagination of her legs, womanly muscular and strong. The dim light from the bar lamps illuminated her flawless skin in golden tones.

For a moment, I could barely move, too astounded by her. In all of my imagination, I could not picture someone as gorgeous as her sitting here. It was more than I could have asked for when I walked in here, and it reminded me exactly why I had chosen this place to begin with. It obviously housed a higher caliber of beauty than the other places I'd been to. She fit in this place.

I was shook from my trance by the bombardment of lust in the room. I smirked knowingly, hearing what a difficult time the rest of the men in the room were having containing their desire for her, very aware of her physically. She radiated with appeal, but my gift allowed me more of an insight to their fantasies. While the two men in the booth talked out loud about tee times, but they were each thinking about the way that her breasts bounced when she breathed and how her legs would look wrapped around their torsos. The man on the date was comparing the pretty blonde next to him with her, scrutinizing her extra five pounds versus the perfectly sculpted figure he was watching from a distance. The man sitting at the end had a hazy image in his head of her and him tangled together, though his mind was too fuzzy from intoxication to truly appreciate her fully. Even the bartender was thanking his lucky stars that he'd covered the shift tonight so that he could discreetly glance down the front of her dress. The view from his mind was delicious, and I licked my lips unconsciously.

She shifted a little on the stool, wiggling to adjust herself. As she did so, her back arched and her shoulders shimmied ever so slightly. In that instant, every males' imagination erupted with images of her bent over the bar, or with her soft lips over them. A low growl inadvertently escaped my lips as I struggled to control myself. The beast inside me wanted to rip out their throats for both the idea of them touching her and their insufficient imagery. It was irrational, and I stilled myself. How could I blame them? I was thinking the same thing. I replaced myself in their fantasies and smiled to myself.

She didn't move when I walked up behind her and leaned over.

"He'd better have a _damn_ good reason for this." I almost growled it into her ear. Even then she didn't turn. My breath tickled her neck and moved the soft wisps of hair at her nape, and I didn't move back as I waited for her to respond.

"Who?" Her voice was silky and low. Her tone was mildly curious, but she maintained her careful demeanor, which only appealed to me more. She didn't ask me _what_ I was referring to.

"The man that left a creature like you alone." She turned on the stool then, and I inhaled sharply at the sight of all of her in front of me. Her lips were perfectly bowed and ruby red like the silk of her dress. Her cheeks flushed with faux pink and her thick lashes brushed her cheek when she blinked. Her eyes sparkled like fire in a honey-gold hue, and when our eyes met, she took a quick breathe. I watched as her chest heaved with it, ever so slightly. I couldn't help that my eyes moved over her, drinking her in. I couldn't help the slight moan that escaped my lips at the woman sitting in front of me, though it was so low that no one else heard. I couldn't help the way my breathing accelerated so that I could smell more of her. All of it was beyond my control. When she'd turned, she'd gently wedged her still-crossed legs into my hip. My body was on fire where her knee sunk into the crease above my thigh and where her leg lay against mine. I could feel her thigh pressed up against my groin, and it took everything in my power to keep my hand from moving to her to touch her.

"My husband," She acknowledged, smirking.

"_Fool_," I hissed. "Doesn't he know what kind of men prey on women like you?" I pushed myself further into her knee, the pressure welcomed and electrifying. She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. Something in me wanted to tear her away from that barstool with abandon then.

"Hmm. What kind of men?" she purred.

"Dangerous men," I whispered, leaning further into her. I gripped the bar behind her tightly, because I didn't trust myself.

Her voice was musical and mischievous. "Are _you_ a dangerous man?"

I leaned past her so that my lips were at her ear. The pace of her breathing increased and I smiled. I tilted my head down so that I could watch as I slid my hand up her knee until it was resting on the inside of her thigh, my fingers just brushing the hem of her dress. Our cheeks were so close that I could feel the heat coming off her skin. My lips brushed her earlobe as I spoke.

"_Very_."

She backed her face up to look in my eyes. Her back arched into the bar, giving me quite a view. I struggled to remain composed, but the sight of her leaning back, her breasts bouncing with her breathing, was nearly enough to undo my careful resolve.

"And what kind of woman am _I_?" Her eyebrows rose as she waited for my response, her face still curious, but serious.

"The kind that gets a man like me into trouble." I waited for her to respond, but she didn't speak. That didn't mean, though, that it didn't affect her. Her eyes became heavy-lidded with desire and burned darkly. She looked me over up and down and licked her lips. My mouth watered at the sight, and I wanted to draw her tongue in my mouth and suck on it. A sultry, jazzy blues number with deep backbeats came on and floated through the air. My body throbbed to the beat and pulsing rhythm of the hi-hats.

"Dance with me," I growled. It _wasn't_ a request.

She licked her lips again and nodded as she slid off the bar stool, resting her hands on my chest. As she moved herself down onto the floor, she shifted and her leg slid down my thigh until her feet were planted firmly on the floor between mine. She pushed me backwards onto the dance floor with her fingertips, her hips moving to the beat.

Now all eyes were on us, unabashed, as we stood alone in the middle of the dim room. I could hear the way they thought about her, the way they imagined her moving with them to the music that now played for her and me alone. They thought about her over them, her body gyrating to this beat. I moaned at the images they offered to me, replacing myself again with the visions of themselves, putting in my own twists: my hands on the swell of her breasts, my hands wound in her long hair that cascaded down her bare back, or my fingers finding the heat between her legs as she straddled me.

My hands were at my sides, hers still on my chest, as we began to move together, rhythmically to the music. My fingers tingled with the knowledge that she was so close to me, but I would not impose my hungry hands on her. It was not my place. It took all my power to not grab her and take her right there in the middle of the lounge. I would have, not caring who saw. My head rolled back as she pressed her fingertips into the muscles in my chest.

"_Touch_ me," she commanded. The burning in my hands cried out for the relief that her skin would give, and I felt it now in my very core. My breath hitched. Slowly, I reached up with my left hand and grabbed one of hers off my chest, intertwining them. My right hand reached out and gently pressed against her collarbone. Slowly, I pulled it down her body, between her breasts over her ribs, around her navel and finally wrapping around her hip. I pressed my palm into her hip bone, massaging it seductively to the beat. Her hips gyrated to the pulse, rubbing up against me. I allowed my hand to wrap around her back so that it rested low, and my fingers splayed over the top of her rear roundness. I brought our mingled fingers out from between us and dropped our hands to the side so I could get her closer to me. She pushed her body into me and up, so there was no air between us, so that she could whisper in my ear. Her breathe came out sweet and warm.

"You're _late_." When I looked down at her, she was biting her lip demurely. I chuckled softly.

"Sorry." The hand that was on her back slid up her spine, so that I could touch the nape of her neck and bring her sweet lips closer to me. She shivered and smiled. We were still moving together. I bent so that I'd be able to whisper in her ear. "So how attached to this dress are you?"

She giggled. "Not very, although _you_ seem to like it enough." She nodded down to the bulge in my pants between us. She was keeping me hidden from the other patrons in the lounge as we moved together.

That was true. It would have be a shame to waste a dress like that. It fit her so well, and was so striking against her perfect, marble body, accentuating every perfect feature. I had to admit that Alice had picked out the perfect dress for the cocktail party that we'd been invited to. It was an honor to be invited in the first place, considering I was only a student, and the fact that I'd be able to display this beautiful creature on my arm only heightened the experience. I'd had errands to run before it was time to go, and we'd agreed to meet at that lounge before at Alice's suggestion. I'd actually been looking forward to the party until now. Now I only wanted to take her out of here, run her home, rip that magnificent dress to shreds and play out all my newly imagined fantasies that were manifesting themselves in my head.

She was watching me, quite amused as I seriously contemplated doing just that. I looked down to see her smirking at me.

"We really should go," she whispered. I saw the glint in her eyes. "You were looking forward to this." I sighed heavily. I had been. Now I was looking forward to something else entirely.

"Alright, let's go." Reluctantly, I pulled away from her, shifting willing my erection to calm. I tried not to think about the way her dress had risen and shifted slightly from the friction of our dance, or the way her eyes were still lidded and smoldering. I fought back the thoughts of the other men in the bar and the woman who wished I had been so forward with her. Hand in hand, I walked up to the bar and paid the bartender for her untouched drink, tipping him well.

Hand in hand, I walked my wife to the door. Her fingers flexed through mine, and I pulled it up to my lips so I could brush them back and forth over the back of it. I felt her shiver from the gentle offering. I leaned into her and placed my lips at her throat, letting my tongue dart out to lick there for an instant before my lips moved up to meet her earlobe.

"But Bella," I growled hungrily, "_only_ _one_ cocktail."

**End notes:** Hope you liked it. As I said, the whole M-rated thing is different for me. Please take the time to review if you liked it, and I look forward to hearing from you in Best Laid Plans too!

Oh, and check out my profile page. I have a poll to see what people's favorite day of the week is for updates. Thanks!


End file.
